In addition to steering wheels having axially moveable contact links on which at least one contact is provided which is assigned a fixed mating contact on the steering wheel frame, WO 98/42544 discloses a steering wheel, in which the moveable contact is provided on the generator support. Said contact is fastened to at least one section of the steering wheel that is elastically deformable in the direction of the associated mating contact. Compared to the previously mentioned arrangement, in this steering wheel the contact link is omitted, thus reducing the manufacturing costs. The drawback is that this arrangement is suitable only for module-integrated steering wheels, i.e. for steering wheels in which the airbag covering situated over the airbag unit is part of the steering wheel rim. Furthermore, in this arrangement a considerable effort has to be expended to actuate the horn, since the elastic section of the steering wheel is not able to be designed to be as soft as desired because of the fastening function for the generator support.